Personal electronic devices include, among other things, MP3 portable media players, cellular telephones, global positioning systems (GPS), and smart phones. Reliance on such devices is increasing as the functions provided by the devices increases. Because the devices are battery powered, it may be desirable to provide information to a user regarding battery capacity and to manage the functionality of the devices as available battery energy is depleted.